Enamorado de una humana Enamorada de un ¿cullen?
by Laura Arianna Cullen
Summary: En fin..esta historia es una loca invencion mia y no es de los cullen ehh. Es de un vulturi y una humana. Y no me he equiocado en el titulo, personajes de Stephenie Meyer   algunos mios!
1. Llegada a Forks

_**Capitulo 1 : Llegada a Forks.**_

_Alec POV._

_**-Alec, mañana empiezan las clases. ¿Quieres venir a cazar?- me preguntó Jasper.-**_

_**-Claro…vamos!-contesté.**_

_**Mañana empieza el instituto la chica esa nueva Iris – pensé, no me di cuenta que mi "hermano" Edward me estaba leyendo el pensamiento.-Edward para de leerme el pensamiento…por favor.**_

_**En respuesta a este último pensamiento se echó a reír y en ese momento pasó una manada de ciervos.**_

_**-Al ataque!- chilló Emmett**_

_Iris POV._

_**-Estoy nerviosa, mama…-me quejé. Hoy empezaba el instituto, mi pesadilla-.**_

_**-Tranquila cariño, harás amigas enseguida y… amigos – dijo mientras se reía mi madre, Eva, siempre es muy simpática. Ella tiene los ojos verdes y el pelo escalonado. Yo por el contrario tenía los ojos marrones, tenía flequillo y el pelo todo liso.**_

_**-Si claro…En fin hasta luego mama – dije con un suspiro.**_

_**- Hasta luego cielo, ten cuidado.-me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.**_

_Alec POV._

_**-Buenos días chicos-saludé- ¿Nos vamos?**_

_**-Claro- respondieron todos- Adiós!**_

_**-Me apetece dar un paseo-dije decidido-¿Alguien viene?**_

_**-No-dijeron Alice y Edward- Te vas tu solito.-se rieron.**_

_**-Bueno vale…nos vemos allí.-dije confundido**_

_Iris POV._

_**Como no tengo coche tendré que irme andando menudo rollo. Iba mirando al suelo porque como llovía mucho me podía caer…Con lo torpe que soy…Tenia la sensación de que alguien me observaba pero no sabia porque…**_

_**Levanté la vista y… **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 2: ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?_

_Alec POV._

_**Iba andando hacía al instituto, había una chica delante de mi que no apartaba la mirada del suelo. Hubo un momento en el que me di la vuelta y fue lo peor que podía haber hecho. Cuando me volví hacia delante sólo vi el cuerpo de la chica de delante tirado en el suelo y un coche que pasó le pilló las piernas (por eso estaba en el suelo). No me lo pensé dos veces. Cómo los del coche se habían ido antes que nada, fui corriendo (a velocidad inhumana) hacía ella tenía las piernas cubiertas de sangre. Olía bien, muy bien, demasiado bien. Tuve que no respirar porque sino la mordería (no soy nombrado por tener mucho autocontrol precisamente), cogí su móvil y llamé a Carlisle.**_

_**-Carlisle?-pregunté.**_

_**-Si, soy yo, Alec, ¿que pasa?-preguntó un tanto curioso**_

_**-Pues que iba al instituto y delante había una chica, me giré, y cuando me volví la habían atropellado pero solo las piernas.**_

_**-¿Sabes quien es?**_

_**-No…ni idea.**_

_**-Bueno tráela al hospital, lo primero es curarla.**_

_**-Vale de acuerdo, voy para allá.**_

_**La llevé al hospital, no se como me pude resistir. Y tres horas después de estar en el quirófano, salió Carlisle.**_

_**-Cómo esta?- pregunté intrigado y ¿preocupado?.**_

_**-¿Ella? Mas o menos... esta viva pero…**_

_**-¿La has mordido?**_

_**-¡No! Ella esta viva pero no va a poder volver a caminar creo…**_

_**-Bueno, ¿está despierta?**_

_**-Si**_

_**-Tendré que presentarme**_

_Iris POV._

_**No sé que pasó pero cuando levanté la mirada vi dos focos grandes iluminándome y de repente caí al suelo. Me acabo de despertar en una cama blanca, creo que estoy en el hospital, ¿Qué me ha pasado?, ¿Por qué no me puedo mover? **_

_**Quería gritar pero no tenia voz, no me salía. De repente tocaron a la puerta. Y abrieron. Po esa puerta de madera entró un chico muy guapo con los ojos negros como el carbón, el pelo castaño.**_

_**-Hola- dijo, me dejó atontada con su voz- ¿Puedo pasar?**_

_**Solo asentí. Pasó y se sentó en una silla.**_

_**-Me llamo Alec Vulturi ¿y tú?**_

_**-Iris – por fin podía hablar.**_

_**-Ahh tu eres la nueva ¿no? **_

_**-Si, oye una pregunta**_

_**-Dime**_

_**-¿Cómo he llegado aquí? ¿Que ha pasado?**_

_**-Pues que cuando ibas al instituto te atropelló un coche, y yo te vi y te traje al hospital.**_

_**-Oh, vaya, muchas gracias-**_

_**- ¿Y…por que no me puedo mover?**_

_**-Es que…te atropellaron justo las piernas….y… **_

_**-Oh, no –dije casi en un susurro-NO!- ahora estaba alterada-Alec dime que podre volver a caminar**_

_**Negó con la cabeza… Y yo me puse a llorar.**_


End file.
